


Dedication

by ourdreamsrealized



Series: Birthday Prompt AUs - 2016 [14]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Barry Allen x You - Freeform, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, The Flash x Reader - Freeform, The Flash x You, barry allen x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: No one knows it’s your birthday because you aren’t one to go around announcing it. When Barry Allen finds out, it becomes his personal mission to celebrate.





	Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> 14/15. I loved writing this one, too. So cute. <3 Thanks, Anon! 
> 
> Posting things from my Tumblr! Enjoy!

“Get dressed into something nice. We’re going out.”

That’s what Barry said when you opened the front door of your apartment, and the tone with which he used to say it left no room for discussion. However, after getting over your initial shock, you did try to figure just what he thought he was doing at your place, dressed in a tuxedo, at eight o’clock at night on a Tuesday. 

“It’s your Birthday, right?” he kinked a blond brow at you in the mirror as his fingers adjusted his bow tie. 

“How did you–?”

“Know?” he turned to face you, a smug smile on his lips. “Your mom told me.”

“My  _mom_?” 

You were having trouble comprehending the series of events that led to Barry showing up at your home. You weren’t one to share your Birthday with others, perfectly content on spending it alone while binge-watching something on  _Netflix_ , and your mom and Barry, as far as you knew, did not have phone conversations…ever.

“Yup,” he walked over to your couch, crashing back into it and lifting the remote from the cushion beside him. “She called me and requested I take you out for your birthday, and I am determined to do just that.”

“But I don’t…”

He gave you a sharp glare, his features falling into a stern frown, “We are celebrating your birthday, and that is that,” he turned back to the television. “Go get ready.”

After a few moments of standing in your entryway, arms crossed over your grey sweatshirt, you decided to give in. It was more bothersome to deal with a stubborn Barry than actually have a good time on your birthday. 

“Can you at least tell me where we’re going?” 

His focus didn’t leave the screen, “No.”

“No?”

“It’s a surprise.”

You let out a groan, throwing your head back as you made your way towards the back of your apartment. 

Although you made a big show of not wanting to go, a small part of you rejoiced in having a friend who cared enough to try and force you to be happy on your birthday. That took dedication, and if there was one thing Barry was dedicated to, it was your happiness.


End file.
